gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Countpr/Announcing: The Alliance for the Restoration of Roleplay
Alright guys, you've heard me mentioning something like this for a while now, and after a meeting yesterday with a handful of other pirates, we're announcing the Alliance for the Restoration of Roleplay. What it essentially is, is a group that is discontent with the current situation of roleplay, with unrealistic portrayal of nations, and people like Pearson Wright turning roleplay from something fun and entertaining, and conducive to a community-based environment into nothing but drama, screaming and fighting. It will also re-introduce the Pirate Brethren Court back into the game, although how it does this we have yet to decide. Unlike previously, this new Brethren (which will be the roleplay form of the ARR) will be free from any country or faction influence. In other words, it will never form alliances with the EITC, or any country, and people of power from any country unfortunately may not join unless they go pirate. They may, however, join the ARR, just not the pirate roleplay (for obvious reasons) The leadership of the ARR will be via election every month, so as to prevent tyrannical leadership. Beneath the Guild leader will be the officers. The officers, or "Captains" in roleplay, will act as a sort of electoral college. This can be seen in our first laws (which are ammendable), presented below.. Officers are men of respectable moral integrity and maturity. They are chosen by the current officers and the guildmaster. Officers may be removed from their position via a vote, but the mechanics of this vote have yet to be determined. 1. Do not speak in all caps locks 2. No challenging the Captains without a legitimate concern (ex. “You’re a moron, I’ll do what I want when I want to” compared to “I don’t believe Captain A is doing very good because of Argument A & Argument B”) 3. All people invited to the guild shall be informed of its purpose before the invitation is sent 4. The election to decide the new leader shall be elected on the 20th of each month. If the incumbent leader refuses to give up his spot under any circumstances, they shall be terminated from the organization without any chance of ever returning 5. If any officer is displeased with the incumbent leader, they may call a meeting and address their concerns. If the majority (at least ½) of the officers agree, then the issue is brought to vote before the guild. If at least 2/3rds of the guild agree, then he is removed. So, in summary, this is an alliance for those of you who want to see roleplay divorced from nations and personality cults, and returned to its glory days when it was based on story-telling, plot development and character development rather than who is the best SvSer, and who can type in all caps the fastest.. If interested in joining, please contact Nults, Countpr or Jim Logan. (A more permanent page will also be up soon, under the title "Alliance for the Restoration of Roleplay" or ARR for short. The official guild name will be A R R) Category:Blog posts